vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Corps of Discovery Academy
The place were officers of the Corp of Discovery are trained. People that utter the words "I can't" or "it's not my job" are discharged at once if not sooner. The Academy aggressively seeks problem solvers and people that take ownership of a situation be it a hungry kitten or recovering a city after a hurricane. The primary campus is located in Tycho Crater the Moon. At this point they actually have enough campus to hold classes. The Acadmey has the services of HH as resident AI and general computer type. Curriculum Cribbing heavily from the Federation Starfleet as defined in the Galan Database and by Therilan the curriculum is heavy on doing not simply reading. Students are challenged with practical applications of subjects studied, and in thinking on their feet with what is at hand. You will get things like the "British Marine test". Questions like "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? (Be prepared to defend your results)" "Is Hell endothermic or exothermic?" "Could the United States through diplomatic action have defused the events leading to WWI?" "(Insert long formula) show your work." "What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?" Not only are the answers important but how they behave answering the test. Are they off put by the queer questions with no real answer, do the non-technical history questions flummox them? Yes, the Starfleet entrance examination filtered for culture and tech level. Controversially the Academy is grounding students in magic as well. While they do not yet have a formal school to teach magic the Academy does have an agreement with The Protective Order of Magi to teach promising candidates. Magic is real people. Get use to that. The Cadets are being trained in practical starship handling by the Solar Patrol on the 12 Falcon class cutters brought in to defend Earth. Each class of 300 Cadets is chosen for their high potential. The best of the class will become faculty. The rest officers in the new Corp. Currently the Academy is leaning heavily on the Ane Rapid Education method for both simulation and general learning. A high tolerance for telepathy is seen as a good thing. The first classes are currently operating as the crews of the CDSS Mitchell Paige, the New CDSS Murry II and CDSS Callaban, The first Challenger Class Cruisers are also coming on line starting with the CDSS Michael J Smith Departments So far the following departments have been established. *'Athletics' -- A sound mind requires a sound body. Unconcerned with inter mural things like football,and concerned with things like self defense. Marksmanship is part of the course. *'Diplomacy' -- How not to piss off natives when you find them. *'Engineering' -- Keeping the Bird in the air, flying *'Humanities' -- Art, music, History, and the like. Man does not live by bread alone. *'Medicine' -- How to keep the crew alive. Learning how to deal with TeNGO so you can get over it. Basic things like keeping life forms you have never seen alive. *'Operations' -- Actually flying the ship. This concentrates on what can go wrong to a frustrating degree. However you will appreciate this when something does go wrong. *'Science' -- How to accomplish science missions. Both the physical science and social sciences. Astrophysics -- Stars and stellar science. Biology -- That life thing. Chemistry -- What everything is made of. Geology -- What planets are made of. Mathematics -- How to describe everything. Numbers and the manipulation thereof. Physics - All the modern stuff coming out of Warp Drive Tech as well as the solid still correct thing of old. Sociology -- Still working on the social inch and trying to not start any wars meanwhile. It's what they have *'Tactical/Security' -- how to deliver ordinance to the target to neutralize it as well as keeping ship and crew from coming to harm Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:CoD Category:Education Category:Space Category:Moon Category:Technology